A projector for projecting an image acquired from a PC or the like onto a screen is known. When projecting an image on a screen using a projector, a projected image may be distorted into a trapezoid on a screen depending on a projection angle.
In order to cancel such keystone distortion, Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-97629) and Patent Literature 2 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2003-283963) disclose a technique that projects an image without distortion on a screen by correcting the image in advance.
According to the technique described in Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2, when executing the keystone correction, some areas on which an image can be originally displayed is blacked out. Accordingly, there is an area on which any image is not displayed at all even if an image can be displayed on the area. Thus, there is a problem that area onto which a projector can project an image is wasted.
The present invention is made in view of the above circumstances, and an object is to provide a projector control device and a computer-readable recording medium capable of effectively utilizing a displayable area at the time of performing a keystone correction and displaying a screen.